


crazy

by deadinderry



Category: The Chocolate War - All Media Types
Genre: more drabbles for all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadinderry/pseuds/deadinderry
Summary: Carter doesn’t know when he got into this.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	crazy

**Author's Note:**

> so, i'm now a high school english teacher, and i am teaching this to the 8th graders, and--ive read this book so many times in the last month, you guys. so many times.

Carter doesn’t know when he got into this shit.

Become president of the Vigils, sure—that seems like fun, that seems like, _easy_ , it’s not like he has to be Archie or something. If he had to be Archie or something, he’d probably just fucking kill himself, because there’s no way he’d be able to do something like that. All Carter’s got to do is what Carter’s always done: be there, look intimidating.

Not that hard.

But somewhere along the line things started to break down. He’s staying up late wondering what the hell’s going to happen at school the next day, he’s wondering if maybe they aren’t going _too far_ , because there’s that invisible line there, an invisible line that he’s not so sure if everyone can see anymore. He knows sure as hell that if Archie sees it, he flat-out ignores it. Because Archie is probably a sociopath.

And it’s crazy, right—there’s no way that this is _actually what’s happening,_ but Carter’s starting to get the feeling that Archie’s actually orchestrating the downfall of an entire school. Carter, while legally an adult, is actually pretty sure that you can’t just _do_ that. But if Archie’s not trying to do it, he’s doing it anyway. Carter doesn’t know how the hell this is happening. And it might not even be. He might just be batshit-fucking-crazy. He knows that Obie is.

That’s one thing that Archie definitely did do—drive Obie batshit-fucking-crazy. That was definitely Archie’s fault, Archie’s doing. Couldn’t break a freshman that was supposed to pull a stunt that would make the brothers nervous, but he can break his stooge. Maybe that’s what he meant to do.

Carter has a feeling that even if it wasn’t what he meant to do, he’s not too bothered. Because, again.

Archie is probably a sociopath.

The next time that Carter sees the guy, passes him in the hallway, Archie gives him a look. Not just a glance. It’s a _look_.

And yeah—it’s crazy.

But somehow, Carter has a feeling that Archie _knows_ he knows. Knows what? Carter doesn’t know.

But Archie does.

He is Archie.


End file.
